Batailles
by Lena Zeinyom
Summary: Recueil de scènes écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF. Toutes les batailles ne sont pas les mêmes. Mais toutes les batailles peuvent représenter une vie.
1. Draco Malfoy

_Ce recueil de fanfictions est écrit dans le cadre de la 6ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Il s'agit d'écrire un texte sur un thème, en une heure. __N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour pour discuter de tout et des fanfictions notamment. Le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris._

_Ce chapitre concerne le thème "canard"_

* * *

Il observait les gens tomber autour de lui. Et c'était étrange. Au lieu de fuir, au lieu de se protéger, il ne pouvait que regarder autour de lui. Autour de lui, où les sorts volaient en tous sens, où les couleurs étaient bien plus jolies du côté des Aurors que du côté de ses pairs.

Des pensées saugrenues s'imposaient à son esprit. On lui avait dit un jour que les moldus avaient une croyance, à propos de la mort. C'était un animal incompréhensible mais amusant, le moldu. Toujours est-il qu'ils pensaient qu'au seuil de la mort, on revoyait défiler sa vie.

Mais ils avaient tort, ce n'était pas étonnant. Parce que s'il était en train de voir sa vie défiler, alors elle aurait été bien tordue. Lui, tordu, il l'était. Mais sa vie était droite. Il avait choisi un cap qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné.

Alors il se demandait d'où lui venaient ses étranges pensées.

Etait-ce un souvenir ou un délire de son imagination, cette impression que sa mère lui avait un jour donné le surnom de canard ?

« Tu as de si beaux cheveux, mon canard. »

Il se demanda si c'était pour la couleur de ses cheveux ou parce qu'il était en train de barboter dans son bain, à l'époque. Ou alors, sans raison. Mais c'était sans doute étrange de se demander pourquoi ce petit nom, alors qu'il était au beau milieu d'une bataille.

Peut-être était-ce parce que sa mère venait de tomber sous les sorts des Aurors ?

Non. Ce n'était pas sa vie qui défilait sous ses yeux, c'était la mort. Celle des autres, pour l'instant.

Draco se dit que les moldus mériteraient son courroux. Ils ne semblaient dire que des bêtises. Mais pour moment, il n'était plus le chasseur. Il était le chassé. Etait-ce son père qui lui avait raconté que les moldus chassaient le canard ? Etait-ce la vengeance du destin qui faisait que ce soir, il était le chassé ? Les moldus allaient l'abattre, au travers des baguettes de ceux qui se proclamaient de la lumière.

« Tu as de si beaux cheveux, mon canard. »

Comme ces animaux pouvaient être des objets de décoration empaillé, comme les moldus appréciaient leur plumage – étranges animaux que ces moldus – lui était chassé ce soir et servirait de trophée pour celui qui l'abattrait. Sa chevelure blonde, héritage d'une longue lignée de sorciers puissants, était le plumage coloré qui s'arracherait parmi les vainqueurs. Ou pas. Les sorciers n'étaient quand même pas aussi bizarres que les moldus.

Mais quand même. Lui, comme son maître et ses partisans, se faisait tirer dessus comme des canards.

Il aurait préféré avoir l'esprit envahi d'un autre animal. Ça aurait été plus classe qu'il pense à l'expression « tirer comme des lapins » plutôt qu'à l'expression « tir au canard ». Lui, le bourreau des cœurs, lui qui connaissait intimement la plupart des jeunes femmes qui lançaient des sorts contre lui, devait être reconnu pour ses performances amoureuses… Pas comme un animal traqué.

« Tu as de si beaux cheveux, mon canard. »

Et puis. C'était quand même un vrai manque de savoir-être que d'être comparé à un canard.

Cet animal se dandinait dés qu'il posait le pied au sol. Ah… Peut-être que ce détail fonctionnait avec lui, grande déchéance. Hé bien, cet animal couinait stupidement. Et les moldus en avaient fait un jouet en caoutchouc ridicule. Mais en même temps… Peut-être que la torture du Lord le faisait couiner, parfois. Souvent en fait. Il criait comme un goret, plutôt. Et ça manquait sans aucun doute d'élégance.

Alors peut-être qu'un canard n'était pas si mal, peut-être sa mère avait-elle raison en lui donnant ce surnom. Peut-être aussi que survivre comme jouet en caoutchouc pour ces dames ne serait pas si mauvais, s'il mourait aujourd'hui…Et il volait bien, après tout. Il aurait été capable de voler plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits. Surtout pour fuir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'envoler loin, ce soir. Aller se prélasser dans un pays chaud.

Mais il faisait froid et il était trempé. Eau ? Sang ? Larmes. Peu importait. Il aurait pu barboter comme un canard, vu comme le sol était meuble…

Tiens. Son père venait de tomber, juste devant lui. Il venait de lui agripper la robe en levant le visage vers lui. Peut-être aurait-il voulu lui dire quelques mots ? Ah ben non. Seul un râle était sorti de la gorge du patriarche Malfoy. C'était laid. Il aurait pu faire ça avec plus de classe.

Il ne restait plus grand monde, autour de lui. Il était visible. Sans doute plus que visible en voyant les regards des Aurors se tourner massivement vers lui. Ah ! Oui. Il avait perdu sa capuche pendant que son père tirait sa robe de Mangemort.

« Tu as de si beaux cheveux, mon canard. »

Ses cheveux blonds étaient beaux, mais sans doute un peu voyants, aussi.

Dans un sursaut salvateur, Draco s'accroupit alors que toutes les lumières volaient en direction de là où sa tête s'était trouvée, quelques secondes auparavant. Peut-être la bonne expression était-elle « tirer son épingle du jeu » ?

Ou peut-être pas. Est-ce qu'accroupi ainsi, il ne ressemblait pas plus encore à un canard qu'avant ? Il ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement.

La peur avait un effet étrange sur les gens. Mais ils ne voyaient pas leur vie défiler, ça non.

« Tu as de si beaux cheveux, mon canard. »

Mais rire était une perte de temps, surtout sur un champ de bataille. Alors les Aurors et les combattants de la lumière ne le loupèrent pas, cette fois. Et Draco fut touché.

« Tu as de si beaux cheveux, mon canard. »

Le canard s'écroula au sol. Et les cheveux imprégnés de sang et de boue n'étaient plus si beaux, finalement.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu - ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ^^

Lena.


	2. Poudlard

_Cette deuxième scène a été écrite dans le cadre de la 6__e__ nuit du FoF, sur le thème du « temps »._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Poudlard

Depuis sa création, depuis sa prime origine, le château de Poudlard luttait. Si ses fondateurs imaginaient que ses plus dures batailles seraient contre les étudiants ou contre les ennemis envahisseurs jaloux d'un si bel endroit, ils n'imaginaient pas que la plus grande difficulté de ce haut bâtiment pierreux serait tout autre.

Le soleil ardent d'abord, qui dardait ses rayons sur ses pierres, qui brûlait ses boiseries et faisait s'effriter son ciment. Le soleil était le pire ennemi de ses tours. Le château trouvait ironique que le soleil s'acharne sur la Tour Gryffondor – qui vouait un véritable culte à la lumière comme Godric à son époque – principalement.

Et il savait que si la tour tombait un jour, elle tomberait sous les coups de soleil.

Les pluies d'automne, ensuite, qui frappaient inlassablement ses façades, qui s'infiltraient partout et s'acharnaient sur ses statues et ses gargouilles. La pluie était le pire ennemi de ses fondations. Elle rendait la terre meuble et faisait trembler doucement le château. Poudlard résistait, bien sûr, et tentait de rester droit dans ses bottes. Dans ces cas-là, il enviait les bottes de caoutchouc d'Hagrid, qui lui permettaient de rester au sec. Mais le château était bien conscient que les pluies le rongeaient comme les larmes avaient rongé le cœur et creusé les joues d'Helga.

Et il savait que si un mur flanchait un jour, il flancherait sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le froid de l'hiver, succédant cruellement à l'automne, arrivait systématiquement. Le froid qui mordait, qui transformait l'eau vicieuse en cristaux glacés qui déplaçaient ses pierres et faisait craquer son bois. Le froid pénétrait ses remparts et gelait ses couloirs. Et ses habitants avaient peine à réchauffer son cœur. C'était amusant, dans un sens, que le froid se sente chez lui dans les cachots. Tout comme Salazar était froid et insensible, jamais réchauffé par le moindre sentiment, le froid rongeait le cœur du château.

Et il savait que si ses fondations craquaient un jour, elles craqueraient sous les engelures.

Il n'espérait que renaissance quand le printemps revenait. Mais alors que l'ouverture des bourgeons et des cervelles Serdaigle auraient du lui donner du baume au cœur, le château était assailli par les plantes, le lierre grimpant, et le bourdonnement des animaux de tout poils et plumes qui batifolaient gaiement. Tout comme la moindre nouveauté s'imprimait dans le cerveau impressionnant de Rowena, toutes les plantes s'incrustaient en ses murs, ses tours, et se glissaient à travers les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Et le château espérait qu'il pourrait continuer à tenir debout grâce à cette armature nouvelle.

Mais il savait que s'il parvenait à rester debout, il resterait debout par magie, par miracle.

Et alors que le temps passait, que les étudiants changeaient, grandissaient et évoluaient, Poudlard luttait. Sa bataille était la plus dure car elle était la plus longue. Poudlard se battait contre le temps. Poudlard combattait tous les temps.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu - ou pas - n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ^^

Lena.


	3. Luna Lovegood

_Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre de la 6__e__ nuit du FoF, pour le thème « vélo »._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Luna Lovegood.

Certains avaient l'imagination d'un morceau de bois. Ils avaient la tête dure, sûrs de leurs connaissances et de leur bon droit. Sûrs de leur rationalité et de la justesse de leurs propos. Ils apprenaient dans les livres, dans les cours, les journaux, dans les débats sérieux et sans âme. Ils voyaient le monde à travers des prismes qui les empêchaient d'analyser la réalité du monde.

D'autres avaient de l'imagination mais aucun esprit rationnel. Ils se servaient de leur don pour écraser quand ils auraient dû élever les autres. Un peu comme ce blond de Serpentard, là, qui discutait souvent avec Harry. On lui parlait de disputes, de batailles, pas de discussion. Elle se contentait de sourire.

Car d'autres n'avaient aucune capacité d'observation. Ils se contentaient de vivoter, de ci de là, sans prêter la moindre attention à leur environnement. Même quand on leur montrait une chose du doigt, ils ne voyaient rien. Ceux-là n'acceptaient pas la différence : ils voulaient suivre le moule, le mouvement, les modes. Ils voulaient que tout le monde leur ressemble.

On avait souvent bataillé contre elle. A commencer par ces étranges psychomages qui voyaient tant de choses qu'ils ne s'étonnaient plus de rien. Ils voulaient absolument lui faire admettre que le monde n'était pas tel qu'il était. Quelle étrange idée ! Mais tous abandonnaient finalement leur lutte déplacée contre sa réalité, la réalité.

Elle-même avait tenté de se battre contre son propre esprit, de devenir une autre, une sorcière pareille à ses camarades. Pour faire plaisir aux autres, rendre sa famille fière, ses amis moins gênés… Mais c'était une bataille qu'elle avait perdue. Parce qu'elle était une Serdaigle. Parce qu'elle était le symbole pleinement réalisé des désirs de la fondatrice de sa maison. Elle voyait, comprenait, s'ouvrait aux mondes.

Et finalement, sa plus grande bataille était de garder cet esprit différent, cet esprit en exercice permanent. Qu'il était dur d'être une Serdaigle ! Qu'il était dur de transmettre ses connaissances aux autres, si obtus ! Qu'il était dur d'être Luna Lovegood.

D'elle, on disait qu'elle avait un petit vélo dans la tête. Mais franchement, quand elle observait ses camarades, elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

* * *

Ouah ! C'est la chose la plus courte que j'ai écrite de ma vie. Mais je l'aime plutôt bien ^^ Et vous ?

Lena.


End file.
